This invention is directed to a dental implement for dispensing and condensing amalgam into a tooth cavity. In particular, it is directed to an amalgam dispenser having a plugger extending from the dental implement for condensing the amalgam into the dental cavity.
An amalgam dispenser that has been commercially accepted is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,866, issued to C. S. Ivory on Mar. 24, 1931. It has been common practice when using a lever-operated dispenser of this type to use another implement to condense the amalgam. Although the Ivory patent suggests at page 2, lines 47-65, using the dispenser to pack the amalgam by holding the lever against the handle, it is apparent that this method is operationally and functionally self-limiting. To overcome the disadvantages attendant with the Ivory suggestion, our copending application, Ser. No. 201,620, filed Oct. 28, 1980, discloses an amalgam dispensing component with corresponding condensing element utilizing a common handle.
While it may be desirable for a number of dental practitioners to use a lever-operated dental implement as described in our copending application, a need has existed for providing a lever-operated dispenser with a plugger as a separate element of the dental implement.
Accordingly, it is one objective of the present invention to improve the compacting procedure by providing an amalgam dispenser having a plugger extending from the dispensing rod for condensing the amalgam into the tooth cavity.
It is another objective of the present invention to improve the compacting procedure by orienting the plugger with respect to the amalgam dispenser such that the dental practitioner may conveniently change from dispensing the amalgam to condensing the amalgam in the tooth cavity, by rotating the instrument from one working position to the other.